The Jewel Of My Heart
by metric-electric
Summary: Inuyasha finally defeats Naraku. Romance stirs up between Inuyasha and Kagome, AND Miroku and Sango. Soon, a battle with Sesshomaru proves that Naraku is reborn. But... how? Then, Kagome is kidnapped! The gang must defeat Naraku, once and for all!
1. Koga's Affection

Chapter 1: Koga's Affection  
  
All was quiet as the group of six lay resting inside the small hut. Outside, the moon shone as brightly as the fire that lay ablaze in the middle of the room. Sango lay face down on top of her mattress. Kirara huddled closely around her head. Miroku laid facing the wall, snoring lightly and every now and then rubbing his hand against the floor. Shippou cuddled up against Kagome, who was asleep facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still very much awake, sat there, arms and legs crossed, thinking.  
  
Just then, Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, knocking Shippou across the room, wailing loudly.  
  
"Kagome? What's the matter?" Inuyasha said and rushed over towards her.  
  
"Jewel Shards.... and they're closing in on us very quickly." Kagome stood up. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Koga..." He flew out of the hut only to be face to face with the leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe himself.  
  
"Oh, hey mutt-face! How's my Kagome been?" Koga stated and walked nonchalantly up to a growling Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave us the hell alone! For Kagome's sake!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome then ran outside to find an all out fistfight between the two canines.  
  
"Uhhhh! You guys! Cut it out! Come off it already!" She yelled and stomped towards the stunned looking demons.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry you had to see me beat up Inu-trasha, but hey, if it's gonna happen eventually, we might as well get it over with now, right?" Koga then took Kagome's hands into his and made eye contact with her.  
  
"Koga! What a terrible thing to say!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"It's okay Kagome. Let him talk trash about me all he wants, because that was the last comment that he was ever gonna make!" Inuyasha began to run at Koga.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. A loud thud was heard behind Koga and herself.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" Inuyasha pelted into the ground. "Damn it all! I hate this thing!" He muttered as he tried to pull the prayer beads off, even though he knew it was no use. He wasn't ever going to get them off of his neck.  
  
"Koga, you should make your escape while he's still under the spell." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Ahh... Kagome... you are worrying for me? That means a lot! We shall meet again Babe!" With that Koga quickly kissed Kagome on the cheek and sped off on his legs with the two jewel shards, leaving her dumbfounded and blushing madly.  
  
"What the hell!" Inuyasha stood up, just about to run after Koga, when Kagome slowly walked back into the hut.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha stopped abruptly and followed her. When he got inside, everyone was still asleep, although Shippou had blacked out from hitting the wall, and lay unconscious, motionless on the floor. Kagome sat on top of her sleeping bag.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to walk over to her, but was stopped when Kagome held her hand up and turned around so she was facing the wall.  
  
"No. I don't want to talk about it. Not now..." Kagome said and laid down into her sleeping bag. She soon fell asleep.  
  
On the other hand, Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all. All he could do was think about that kiss. The visual of Koga's smug face as he bent down to skim her soft, creamy cheek with his dry, cold lips. Her beautiful skin shimmering with crimson red, her eyes shocked from Koga's affection towards her.  
  
'Is that what she wants? More affection? More sensitivity? More sappy sentimental crap? Wait! What am I thinking? Why would she even think of having feelings for me? I have got to go to sleep...' Unfortunately, he never did fall asleep.  
  
He growled under his breath through the night, never taking his gaze off of Kagome. 


	2. Kagome's Trap

Chapter 2: Kagome's Trap  
  
The next day, the group proceeded to walk the long trail to find Naraku and his castle. The same air held between Kagome and Inuyasha. They both hadn't talked to each other since the night before. Sango, Miroku and Shippou didn't know what to think, and didn't say anything about it.  
  
"I smell..." Inuyasha said. "Naraku!" He leaped forward.  
  
"C'mon Kirara! Miroku, Shippou, hop on!" Sango said and got on top of Kirara.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome jumped on her bike and peddled as fast as she could to catch up. She would normally ride on Inuyasha's back, but the feelings between them were tense at this point.  
  
'If only it weren't for that kiss...my first kiss to be exact.... it wasn't even a real kiss...I mean...Koga's nice and all...but...' Kagome got lost in her thoughts and her bike hit a huge rock in the trail, and sent her flying. She fell to the ground with a large thud and starting rolling down a hill. She finally stopped at the bottom. After a few moments of just lying there, Kagome got up, dazed.  
  
"Owe..." She said, whispering. She looked at her surroundings. 'It looks as if I'm in the middle of a forest.' She thought.  
  
"I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are..." Kagome said out loud.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha came to a halt in front of a large lake. "I smell him, but I have no clue to where he is..." Inuyasha looked to the right of him. Kirara landed next to him and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jumped off of her.  
  
"I don't know where Naraku is." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then you should look harder..." A voice sprang from the lake, causing ripples in the water.  
  
"NARAKU!" Inuyasha held his breath and leaped into the water.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The others all said at once.  
  
"I guess we must follow him into the water?" Sango asked.  
  
"Right!" Miroku grasped a hold of her hand and took Shippou onto his back. They then jumped in after him.  
  
Inuyasha swam as fast as he could, to where, he didn't know. Until, he saw that castle. 'That, must be the castle that we've been searching for. Naraku's castle!' he thought, and swam even harder.  
  
Kagome wandered through the forest, almost losing hope of finding her friends. "I don't understand it...I was right behind them...oh, yeah...and then I fell..." She said to herself. "Wait...is that them? Are they resting?" Kagome ran up to her friends.  
  
Inuyasha finally reached the underwater castle, the others swimming after him. He smashed through the exterior and was inside of it.  
  
"NARAKU!" He screamed. "Wait...why can I talk...I'm underwater..." He looked around him. 'Yeah...I'm underwater all right...' he thought. The voice of Naraku was heard once more.  
  
"It's a barrier. It's a barrier that can allow you to talk underwater. Yes, fancy, isn't it? Well, I made it myself." He scowled from the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. The others flew through the wall Inuyasha busted through.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku said.  
  
"Huh?" Sango said, confused." We can talk underwater?" She asked.  
  
"It's some kind of barrier! Naraku made it!" Inuyasha said to them. "Naraku! Get out here and fight me!" He yelled.  
  
"If that is what you wish." He swam out from the shadows.  
  
"Hmmm...this is more like it!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha! Where's Kagome!" Sango yelled at him, hoping to find a reasonable answer.  
  
"Damn it... I don't know!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Hehehehe...I see that annoying miko has fallen into my trap...good...good..." Naraku said, grinning evilly.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha screamed at him.  
  
"Well, why don't you look into this bubble and find out..." Naraku held his hands up, and formed a bright, blue bubble. "See?" He said, and showed all of them. It showed Kagome running through the forest.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, as he peered into the blue sphere.  
  
"Guys! I've been looking all over for..." Kagome stopped running and stood in front of her friends. They were covered in blood, and appeared to be dead. "You?" She said. Kagome dropped down to the ground.  
  
"No..." Inuyasha said. "No, Kagome! We're not dead!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, God...please, no!" Kagome put her hands up to her face. She started to cry. "Why? How could this happen?" She asked herself. She looked up, hot tears streaming down her flushed face. "It didn't happen...this would never happen to Inuyasha..." Kagome convinced herself.  
  
Naraku's eyes flickered nervously. 'She couldn't have figured this out...not yet...' He thought.  
  
"This is all a trap!" Kagome yelled. "Whoever did this, stop it! This never happened! My friends are still alive!" Kagome yelled to the sky. "Inuyasha would never have let this happen! He would never let himself die...not like this!" She screamed. "Kagome is smart...perhaps too smart..." Naraku said.  
  
"What are you thinking you bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"NO! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Kagome yelled once more.  
  
With that, Inuyasha threw his claws at the blue bubble, popping it. "ARGH!" He groaned while doing so.  
  
Naraku swam off to the ceiling. "I will see to it she will not live to see your face again..." He then disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Damn him!" Inuyasha screamed and swam through the wall, and up to the surface of the lake.  
  
"C'mon!" Miroku yelled, and they all followed Inuyasha.  
  
"I must find Inuyasha before..." Kagome was interrupted when the "fake" Inuyasha awoken, and started to cough madly. "Inuyasha?" She said, almost whispering.  
  
"Ka...gome..." He said. Kagome went over to him. "Please, sit beside me..." Kagome nodded and sat down next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha...I..." She started.  
  
"Kagome...no...don't apologize...It's too late for me. Naraku...he tricked us... he tricked us all...and now..." He coughed again.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." She put her hand up to his face. 'Maybe this is the real thing...something is just very wrong here...' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha took her hand in his and faced her. She gasped. "Inu...yasha..." She said.  
  
"Before I die...hold me..." He said and looked her directly in the eyes. She nodded and tangled her arms around his waist. He then put his arms around hers as well.  
  
"We must find Kagome before it's too late!" Inuyasha yelled at the others who followed behind him on Kirara.  
  
"What if Naraku has found her first!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Shut up! Don't even think about that!" Inuyasha cried, then shuddered.  
  
"She was inside some kind of forest..." Sango said.  
  
"That forest..." Inuyasha said and headed toward the long line of woods in front of him. "I can smell her...she's in danger!" He ran even faster, almost too fast for Kirara to catch up.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "Don't leave me..." She began to cry again.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I won't..." He then cracked his knuckles, ready to pierce them through Kagome's heart. 


	3. Over

Chapter 3: Over  
  
The imposter lifted his claws up. Kagome held onto him tighter. He then shoved his fist into her back, her blood spattering everywhere. She arched back and gasped for air. He thrusted her onto the ground, and ripped across her body with his claws. He laughed evilly.  
  
"Inuyasha...why?" Kagome sputtered out, barely able to breath.  
  
"Foolish wench...you should have known never to fall in love with a demon, let alone a hanyou..." He grinned. Kagome then closed her eyes and lay there unconscious.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha leaped through the air and stopped when he was in front of her motionless, scratched and brutally bruised body. "Damn you!" He pounded a fist into the imposter's stomach. The imposter flew in a circle and unveiled his real mask. "Naraku, you bastard!" He lunged forward again, only to miss his face by a mile.  
  
"Kagome...I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha dipped his claws into the puddle of blood that formed around her back. "I'll be right back!" He ran towards Naraku. "Blades of Blood!" He screamed and his attack hit through Naraku's thigh, causing him to loose a leg.  
  
"Inuyasha...just calm down. I know loosing your wench was hard for you, but you need to let this human mercy thing go." Naraku spat at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" He shouted. He lunged toward Naraku again, this time piercing through his stomach. Naraku moaned in pain and his blood sprinkled onto the both of them. "And this...hahaha...this...is for Kagome..." Inuyasha said, and with one more swipe of his claws, he killed Naraku. Naraku's body disintegrated into blood and floated up through the air.  
  
The others watched in horror as the demon who had deceived them...the demon who had tortured them...the demon who never used his own hands to kill.... the demon who had caused so much unbearable pain among everyone, everywhere...was finally...at last...dead...gone forever.  
  
"It's over..." Sango said, almost whispering. She looked over at Miroku who had suddenly kneeled to his knees, and started to sweat madly. "Miroku..." Sango slowly crept over to him  
  
"No...Sango...keep your distance..." Miroku managed to sputter out. "My wind tunnel... it is... going away..." He held onto his right hand tightly with the left, sweat running down his forehead and arms. A strong gust of wind and a large aura of purple light sprawled out of his hand. "ARGH!!!!!" He screamed out in pain. Wind thrust out of his hand as the hole in his right hand began to seal away. With a large burst of wind and a flash of light, Miroku fell to the ground.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango ran to him and fell beside him. She took his right hand in hers and examined it. "It's gone...Miroku...your wind tunnel...it has sealed up! You're free! Free from that curse!" Sango hugged him to her chest. She peered down at his face. "Miroku? Please say something...ANYTHING!" She cried. Her face went blank and then turned red with frustration when she felt an all too familiar hand rubbing up against her backside. "That hand of yours... when are you ever going to LEARN!" A loud slap was heard throughout the forest.  
  
Miroku sat up grinning. He had a large, red handprint sprawled across his face. Sango crossed her arms and stood up. "Lecher..." She huffed, and trotted over to Inuyasha, who had gently picked up Kagome and carried her in his arms.  
  
"We must go to Kaede's hut, and FAST!" With that, Inuyasha leaped through the air and headed toward the village.  
  
"C'mon Miroku!" Sango grabbed a hold of his collar and took Shippou by the waist. She then hopped onto Kirara and they sped off, following Inuyasha.  
  
"Is Kagome going to be alright?" Shippou asked, tears welding into his big, sad eyes. He peered up at Sango.  
  
"I don't know Shippou...I just don't know..." Sango stared blankly into the sky, tears steaming down her cheeks. 


	4. Auras

Chapter 4: Auras  
  
When Inuyasha had finally killed Naraku, the jewel fragments had fallen to the ground in a dusty shimmer without anybody noticing. Luckily, Shippou had gathered every single one that was there, and stuffed them inside his small pocket on his kimono.  
  
Shippou scurried into the small hut that Kaede lived in and ran over to a depressed Inuyasha. The sad dog demon gazed down at the injured, unconscious, raven-haired girl that lay beside him. He hadn't left her side since Naraku had tricked her into thinking that he was Inuyasha, and had nearly killed her.  
  
'That's right! Kagome thinks that I tried to kill her! If she wakes up, she might be afraid of me! Damn that Naraku!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou whispered to him. Inuyasha peered over to the teary-eyed fox demon. "Here. These are all of the jewel shards that Naraku had. I gathered them all up when you defeated him. I betcha if you put our shards, and his shards together, we might be finished the whole jewel!" A cheerful glint ran across of his eyes, but then quickly faded when Inuyasha turned away from him and stared down at Kagome.  
  
"Shippou... do you honestly think that I care about those jewel shards when Kagome is brutally injured?" Inuyasha held his gaze down at the girl. Shippou said nothing. "That's what I thought." Shippou sighed and began to walk out of the hut, when he turned back to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou quavered. Inuyasha didn't say anything and didn't turn to face the young kitsune. "I'm worried too." Shippou then left the hut. Inuyasha looked up to the door.  
  
'I should have never left her out of my sight! This is all my fault!' Inuyasha whimpered in his thoughts and closed his eyes.  
  
Outside, Kaede and Sango sat by a tall tree while Kirara and Shippou were frolicking in the meadow. Miroku had left them all a few minutes before to go meditate and pray for Kagome.  
  
"Sango, dear?" Kaede looked toward the girl of now eighteen. Actually, they all had aged quite a bit traveling together. Kagome was now seventeen, Miroku was twenty-one, Inuyasha was nineteen, and Shippou was now eight.  
  
"Yes, what is it Lady Kaede?" Sango turned away from her steady pace of cleaning her boomerang to look at the old, wise woman.  
  
"Well, I have been studying the aura's that have been surrounding all of us. Would you like to know what aura each of us holds?" Kaede responded. Sango just nodded and scooted over toward her.  
  
"Well, still young Shippou has a bright green aura. Do you know what that means?" Kaede asked her. Sango shook her head and said a quick no. "Well, it means that he is leading a real carefree lifestyle now. Probably because of the fact that Naraku has now finally perished." A large gust of wind flew past the two and the grass and leaves swarmed around them.  
  
"Indeed though, they are some misty puffs of gray, which means he has a bit of worry upon his shoulders." Kaede looked to the ground.  
  
"He's worried for Kagome..." Sango trailed off.  
  
"Yes." Kaede stated. "Do you wish to know your aura?" Kaede raised her head to look at the interested girl. Sango raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Sure. I guess I'll see what kind of feelings are inside of me. Shoot." Sango responded and nodded faithfully.  
  
"Well, your aura has been changing back and forth. Being from sadness and sorrow, which is the color purple, to a soft, pale peach. Do you know what peach stands for?" Kaede explained. Sango shook her head. "You seem to be in love with someone. Could that someone possibly be young monk Miroku?" A deep shade of scarlet spread across the demon slayer's cheeks. She looked to the ground, hoping Kaede had not noticed.  
  
"Well..." Sango started, but was quickly interrupted when a solitary Miroku strode up towards them.  
  
"Hello there, Lady Kaede..." He began and looked at Sango, who was still in mid blush. "Lady Sango." He smiled cheerfully and sat under the tree next to her.  
  
"Miroku, did you enjoy your meditation?" Kaede asked him.  
  
"Praying for a very dear friend is not as enjoyable as it looks." He responded and chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, I was just telling Sango here about auras." Kaede said. Sango looked away again, hoping she wouldn't leave any hints that Sango was in love with Miroku.  
  
"Well, what's my aura like?" He grinned and laid back against the tree. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed.  
  
"Your aura is a tint of silver, which means solitude. You must feel lonely right Miroku?" She said. Miroku opened one eye and then closed it again.  
  
"Yeah well, you know how it is..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"But there is more." Kaede stated.  
  
"More?" Sango stared at the two. This caused Miroku to look up at her, smiling.  
  
'My god she's beautiful...' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, there is. Miroku my dear, you have a pale shade of peach..." Miroku immediately cut Kaede off of her words.  
  
"Peach? That means..." He began.  
  
"You're in love." Sango stated and kept her gaze on the monk. Miroku stared at her longingly.  
  
"I think I should leave ye two alone to talk." Kaede whispered smiling. She stood, walking off to the hut. 


	5. Dream Sequence

Chapter 5: Dream Sequence  
  
Even when Kaede had left, there was still a strong silence between the two. Finally someone spoke up.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku began, but was cut off of his words.  
  
"How's your hand?" Sango suddenly took a hold of his right hand, flipping it over so his palm was face up. She gently trailed her fingers lightly across where the wind tunnel was. There was a scar of a perfect circle in the middle of his palm.  
  
"You're so gentle... with words... with touches..." Miroku trailed off. He lifted his free hand up to her cheek, stroking it lightly.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango began. "About our auras..."  
  
"Our auras? What do you mean? What was the color of your aura?" Miroku questioned. Sango blushed a bit and turned her head away from his, releasing his hand. Before she could get away from him, he grabbed her arm lightly, but still hard enough as to so she could not run away from him. "Sango, what was the color of your aura?" He repeated.  
  
"Let go of me Miroku!" Sango whined. "I just... I just..." Out of frustration, Sango began to cry, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"You just what?" Miroku asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Let go!" She wailed. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Their hands were both palms together, their fingers enlaced with each other's.  
  
"Not until you tell me what color your aura is." He whispered in her ear. She wept onto his shoulder and finally looked into his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"What do you think the color is?" Sango said, sucking in a large amount of air from all of her crying.  
  
"I don't know..." Miroku said, closing his eyes and leaning forward. Sango closed her eyes and leaned towards him as well. Their lips met gently.  
  
Sango wrapped her free arm up around his neck and caressed his hair. Miroku trailed his fingers down her spine, sending her chills. Finally, they released their kiss.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango began. Before she had a chance to finish, he pulled her into his chest and kissed her passionately.  
  
Inuyasha had been asleep. His dreams were filled with longing and unexpected feelings.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of a tall tree. It was night. The moon was not present. He was human.  
  
Kagome suddenly walked over to the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha saw her and jumped down to greet her. Kagome walked up to him but was hesitant.  
  
The sun crept over the horizon. Inuyasha then turned into his regular half demon self. He began to walk up to her but then stopped abruptly when he saw a look of sheer horror upon her face.  
  
Kagome backed away from him and began to run. Inuyasha followed swiftly calling out her name several times.  
  
He finally caught up with her and took a hold of her arm. Suddenly, he became a full demon. He yelped out in a howl almost.  
  
Kagome screamed, terrified. She fell to the ground and collapsed. She became unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha immediately opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He directed his gaze toward Kagome, still unconscious. He sighed in relief.  
  
'At least she looks somewhat peaceful.' He thought. 'I wonder if she's dreaming about me.'  
  
Kagome was sitting by herself in a dark forest. The god tree was in front of her. Inuyasha suddenly walked up behind her. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. The embraced in a tight hug and Inuyasha kissed her lips gently.  
  
They released, deeply looking in each other's eyes. Inuyasha suddenly disappeared, leaving her all alone.  
  
She nervously searched her surroundings. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder were heard above of her. It began to pour rain. She was now soaked.  
  
Kagome began to cry, when a full demon Inuyasha pounced on top of her, plunging his claws into her stomach. Kagome screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome shot up in her sleeping bag and awoke the whole hut. Inuyasha was already by her side. The other's tiredly crept out of their sleeping bags toward her. Kaede walked out of the back room to find them huddled around her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find a handsome, silver haired, hanyou in front of her. She gasped and flung her self back into the wall.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha lifted a hand to her face. Kagome quickly slapped it away and glared at him, crying.  
  
"Keep away from me!" She yelled at him. 


	6. I Would Never Hurt You

Chapter 6: I Would Never Hurt You  
  
"Kagome, do not be afraid of him. He is the real Inuyasha." Kaede said from across the room.  
  
"Kagome! It's me, Inuyasha! I'm the real Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said to Kagome while trying to hold her down, but was deliberately pushed away.  
  
"You! How could you?!" Kagome wailed at him.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you were tricked!" Miroku said.  
  
"It was Naraku!" Sango chimed in.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled. With that Inuyasha firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Kagome! I want you to listen to me!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Why should I? You tried to kill me! You bastard!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at her and flung his arms around her in a tight embrace. Kagome struggled to get out of his hold, but he was too strong.  
  
"Let go..." Kagome whimpered under her breath. "Please..." She began to cry, still trying to get away.  
  
"Listen to me." He said calmly. "I would never try to hurt you. Don't you understand?" Kagome let out a short moan. "It was Naraku. Naraku tried to kill you. He pretended to be me and he made it seem like I was deceiving you." Inuyasha held his breath and held on tighter to her. Kagome let out a long whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began. The others stood in silence as the two shared an embrace. Inuyasha caressed her hair.  
  
"I would never hurt you Kagome." Inuyasha breathed.  
  
"I realize that... it's just... I was just... so scared..." Kagome began to cry again. "I thought you might have really wanted to kill me."  
  
"Never..." Inuyasha whispered to her. By now, the others had left the hut. Kaede had exited to the backroom. They pulled away from each other and gazed in their eyes. Inuyasha had Kagome pressed up against the wall. Inuyasha placed his hands up near her head on the side of the wall and looked down upon her. His hair was flowing down his shoulders. Kagome peered up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed in and the air caught in her throat. They both blushed and Inuyasha removed his hands from the wall and stood up. A look of disappointment flew across Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha turned his back to her.  
  
"You should cleanse yourself in the hot spring. You're a bit dirty..." Inuyasha trailed off. "Sango can take you."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and walked up in front of him. She beamed up at him. He peered down at her, gasping at her mesmerizing beauty.  
  
"Okay." She smiled and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded from the look she had just given him.  
  
'That wasn't any ordinary smile.' He thought to himself. 'That was a smile... of... oh God! I need to speak with Kaede!' Inuyasha yelled in his mind and went to the back room. 


	7. Talking With Sango and Kaede

Chapter 7: Talking With Sango And Kaede  
  
As Kagome and Sango were walking through the forest on a trail, Kagome couldn't help thinking of Inuyasha.  
  
'I can't believe I had actually thought that he would want to hurt me. I'm such a fool.' She thought. "Hmmmm..." Kagome whined out loud.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome?" Sango asked her.  
  
"What? Oh... nothing really. I was just thinking..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"About what?" Sango asked. They then reached the hot spring. Kagome set down her bags. They began undressing.  
  
"Well, when Inuyasha and I were inside the hut alone when you guys had left, well, we were really close together and..." Kagome trailed off. The two sat in the hot spring. Kagome winced when the hot water hit her blood clotted scrapes and wounds.  
  
"And?" Sango stated. They leaned against a rock.  
  
"And we almost, well, kissed." Kagome stated, a strong blush crept along her face.  
  
"Is that what is wrong?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Not really..." Kagome said. "The fact is that, I would have been okay with it. But Inuyasha was hesitant about it. So, he backed away and we didn't say anything about it." Kagome looked down and began fiddling with the water.  
  
"Really? That's quite different." Sango commented.  
  
"I can't help thinking that he didn't want to kiss me because he thinks I like Koga." Kagome stated.  
  
"Why would he think that you like Koga?" Sango questioned nosily.  
  
"Well, a of couple days ago, Koga visited when we were all asleep. I could sense the jewel shards so I awakened. Then Inuyasha did. We met up with Koga outside." Kagome paused. "When Koga went to leave, he kissed me on the cheek."  
  
"Really?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "I think you should talk to him then. After the hot spring, we can clean you up, and then you can go talk to him." Sango smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Sango. You're a big help." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha opened the flap to the back room. Kaede was sitting on the floor, mixing some sort of medicine for Kagome to drink to heal her wounds.  
  
"Hey, hag, I gotta talk to you!" Inuyasha told her. "Now!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. What ails ye?" Kaede motioned for Inuyasha to come sit in front of her. Inuyasha did as so.  
  
"It's about Kagome." Inuyasha stated. "And me."  
  
"About what I wonder?" Kaede looked up at the half demon.  
  
"Well gee, I don't know!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Have you looked at our auras lately?"  
  
"Ahh... yes. Would you like to know what colors ye both have?" Kaede responded.  
  
"I think I have an idea what they are." He said, looking to the ground.  
  
"Of course you do. You can tell can't ye? Peach. You both of a glow of pale peach among yourselves. You both love each other very much, now don't ye?" Kaede stated. Inuyasha said nothing. A blush spread across of his cheeks. "When you two are next to one another, your auras merge, and become a bright pink. Pink means you two are soul mates."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You and Kagome are meant for each other, Inuyasha." Kaede commented. "You must go talk to her, immediately." Just then, Kagome walked inside the back room.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to talk with you." Kagome said, blushing. Inuyasha nodded and followed her out of the hut. 


	8. Deep Feelings

Chapter 8: Deep Feelings  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha set out to the middle of the forest where they could discuss everything that they felt to each other. They stopped in front of the God Tree. That was the place where they first met.  
  
Kagome walked up to the tree and caressed the area where Inuyasha was stuck sleeping on the tree with an arrow. Inuyasha walked up behind her and placed his hand on top of hers. Kagome turned to face him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome began. She hesitated. 'What am I even going to say?' She thought to herself.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her, almost whispering. Kagome turned her back on him and the tree. She held her hands together in front of her chest, to her heart. A gust of wind blew by. Her hair fluttered to the side in the direction it was going.  
  
"I don't really know." Kagome said, almost laughing. She closed her eyes and turned her head downward. "I know that I need to talk to you. And I want to talk to you. But I just have know idea about what."  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began. He walked up behind her and she turned to face him. "I... I just don't know either."  
  
"Inuyasha..." She hesitated. "About what happened earlier..." Kagome looked up to him and their eyes met. A blush crept along both of their faces.  
  
"Kagome, we don't have to do this..." Inuyasha began but was interrupted.  
  
"I don't like Koga at all." Kagome said. "There is only one person that I would ever consider liking... let alone kissing..." A deeper scarlet flushed their cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, I feel the same way!" Inuyasha admitted. He realized he revealed more than he had intended to, and he quickly turned away. Kagome took his chin and turned his face back to hers.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't look away from me." Kagome said sternly. "I thought that... I thought that you still loved Kikyou." Kagome stated. She then turned away from him.  
  
"No. Kikyou is something of the past. She's dead. I shouldn't love someone who's not real anymore." He then took her chin and turned her back to face him. "Kagome, don't look away from me." He said. They smiled.  
  
Kagome snuggled her face into his chest. He caressed her now, long, black, beautiful hair. That's when he realized something.  
  
"Kagome..." He began. "Tomorrow night I become human." Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"I love it when you're human. Although, I like you better when you're a hanyou." They both smiled again.  
  
Inuyasha studied the raven-haired girl. She didn't have her normal "school" clothes on right now. Her shoes were just her regular ones. She had long socks that trailed up above her knees. They were a little longer than her other ones. She had on a skirt like the ones she usually had on. It was pleated but it wasn't green. It was a deep blue. Her shirt stopped above her belly button. Defiantly something that would be considered "unladylike" in the feudal era. The sleeves stopped at her elbows, and the neck on it went down to her...  
  
'Oh God... I need to get away!' He thought to himself and turned away from her, blushing madly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped back in response. "Is there something the matter? What is it?" Kagome began to panic.  
  
"It's nothing Kagome." Inuyasha said, still turned away from her. 'I can't stand to look at her while she's dressed like that. She's just so... attractive. Why does she have to wear a shirt that goes down to... there!' He yelled inside his head. Kagome marched up in front of him before he could look away from her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome almost yelled at him. "You can talk to me, don't you know that?" Inuyasha was about to respond when he looked down. 'Oh my God! I just looked down her shirt!' He scolded himself and looked away from her. Kagome realized what had happened.  
  
"Is that all? You just can't stand the clothes I'm wearing? I'm sorry!" Kagome said calmly to him. "You mean you're not mad?" Inuyasha blinked several times.  
  
"No! Of course not! Why, that's the reason girls in my time wear clothes like this! Oh, I had no idea you would freak out like this!" Kagome smiled up at him. "It's actually kind of cute." She added.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. The tension was building up inside of him and he grew harder. 'Oh God! I have to do something!' 


	9. The Jewel Is Mine

Chapter 9: The Jewel Is Mine  
  
Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's arms and pulled her too his chest.  
  
"Inu..." Kagome began but didn't have time to finish. Inuyasha placed his mouth on hers and tenderly kissed her.  
  
Inuyasha then broke the kiss and released her arms. He looked to the ground and blushed madly.  
  
"Sorry..." Inuyasha sputtered out and took a run for it. He was just too fast. Kagome tried to catch up but it was no use. Inuyasha was running at full speed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait! Come back!" Kagome shouted through the forest. "Inuyasha!" Kagome grew tired. She slowed to a walk and finally collapsed on top of a log.  
  
Too bad for her that she didn't notice Inuyasha was just right above her in a tree looking down on her. Kagome began talking to herself.  
  
"I wonder what that was for. It's not like I wouldn't mind if he kissed me. In fact, it would be totally great! I want more..." Kagome sighed and blushed. Inuyasha gasped and jumped down and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked her. They were both blushing. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha gulped and leaned forward slowly.  
  
He pressed his lips against hers lightly. After a few seconds, Inuyasha licked her plump lips pleading to go inside of her mouth. Kagome parted her lips and Inuyasha slipped his tongue in her.  
  
Inuyasha flicked her tongue and playfully swept every inch of her mouth. Kagome trailed her fingers over his chest, sending him chills. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. That's when they heard a scream. Inuyasha and Kagome broke their kiss and searched toward the hut.  
  
"That sounded like Sango screaming." Kagome panicked. Inuyasha released Kagome and they both stood.  
  
"Get on!" Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome nodded and jumped onto his back. Inuyasha began racing towards the village where Kaede lived. As they got closer, they heard more shouts and screams.  
  
"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Miroku shouted from across the field. Inuyasha leaped up towards him. Soon, a giant, maroon demon came into view. Sesshomaru was standing proudly on top of it's shoulder. Jaken and a now, thirteen-year-old Rin stood beside him.  
  
Sango was kneeling on the ground holding her side, blood oozing out onto her hand and the ground. The giant demon lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers, chuckling evilly.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and raced over to her friend. She began examining the wound and quickly sprinted to Kaede's hut to get bandages and ointment right away.  
  
"Miroku! Are you injured?" Inuyasha flew to his side. Miroku shook his head but pointed to Sesshomaru.  
  
"His damn demon servant swiped his hand into Sango's side and hurt her severely." Miroku looked towards the ground. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Get your ass down here! I have a bone to pick with you!" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves and swung out his Tentsauiga. Sesshomaru grinned and swooped down a few feet from his brother.  
  
"Ahh... I see you want to fight, is that right little brother?" Sesshomaru smiled evilly.  
  
"Okay. I give up. What's the big plan that you have to try and defeat me? Seriously, tell me! I've got all day!" Inuyasha sat down and yawned.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, Inuyasha. You know exactly why I am here." Sesshomaru sighed and gestured for Inuyasha to get up off of the ground. He did.  
  
"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It seems you have defeated the ever powerful and quite despicable Naraku, have you not?" He answered.  
  
"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Inuyasha stated. Inuyasha's ignorance was getting Sesshomaru furious.  
  
"You know very damn well what I want from you, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru glared toward his half brother.  
  
"Well, you're not getting the jewel! The jewel is mine!" Inuyasha shouted. He crossed his arms and legs and closed his eyes. He then turned away form his brother and smiled proudly.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to take it from you then!" Sesshomaru shouted and lunged forward and the arrogant hanyou. 


	10. It's Not Gonna Be Okay

Chapter 10: It's Not Gonna Be Okay  
  
Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's fierce attack and jumped up into the air. He then swooped down at his older brother and swiped his claws at his face. Sesshomaru flew to the left, sinking his poison claws into Inuyasha's side, dragging him with him.  
  
"Foolish hanyou!" Sesshomaru hissed and thrusted Inuyasha to the ground hard. Green, pulsing poison seeped out of Inuyasha's stomach as he held his side. Inuyasha glared up at his half-brother, smirking.  
  
"What? You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Inuyasha snickered. He slowly got up off of the ground still clutching his wound. "Damn you to hell, Sesshomaru! You're never getting the jewel! You've got to be crazy if you think I'm just gonna hand it over to a lunatic like you!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Don't speak down to your brother like that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated simply.  
  
"Feh. Like I would EVER consider you being related to me, you overrated, ass wiper!" Inuyasha shouted and lunged forward at Sesshomaru.  
  
Before he had a chance to attack him, Sesshomaru trusted his hand through his chest and out through the other end, poison splattering out. Inuyasha moaned out in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out of the hut with many remedies for Sango's wound and with her bow and arrow. Kagome positioned herself with her weapon and shot an arrow toward Sesshomaru's head.  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the glowing, whizzing arrow and released his hand from his brother's chest and Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, blood and poison oozing from his injuries.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The other's said in unison. Kagome ran quickly to Inuyasha and fell to the ground beside him crying. She tenderly touched his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Bastard!" Miroku wailed and was about to use his staff to hit Sesshomaru with when he was caught off guard with a slight pain in his right palm. He reluctantly peered down at his hand and examined where the wind tunnel once was. A fierce wind suddenly flew around him and a bright blinding light swarmed and tangled his arm. He cried out in shock and pain.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango managed to gasp and stumbled towards him, but was almost sucked in by some enormous amount of wind. Miroku slumped to the ground, holding his arm. The lights and wind went away. Miroku looked down at his hand to find that the wind tunnel was there once again.  
  
"How the hell?" Miroku whispered. Sango crawled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru laughed evilly.  
  
"You idiotic fools! You actually think that you could defeat me?" Sesshomaru shouted.  
Miroku got up and was about to use his new wind tunnel on the full dog demon, when a loud buzzing was heard all around them. A moment later, Naraku's old poisonous insect flew out of the woods and surrounded them all.  
  
"But... but that's..." Miroku stuttered.  
  
"Naraku's poisonous insects." Inuyasha lazily said and sat up, clutching his chest. "His still alive somewhere!" Inuyasha gasped and fell into Kagome's arms, wincing with pain.  
  
"You mustn't move like that." Kagome hushed him and began stroking his hair again. Inuyasha peered up at her blushing. Kagome smile down at him and kept stroking his long, silver hair. "It's gonna be okay Inuyasha..." With that, Inuyasha sat up again, even though he was in pain.  
  
"No, Kagome. It's not gonna be okay. Miroku's wind tunnel is back! The poisonous insects are about us! The jewel is whole and Naraku is still out there somewhere! And to make this an even worse situation, Sesshomaru is here, trying to kill me and to get the jewel for his own sick purposes! It's not gonna be okay Kagome! Nothing is..." Inuyasha was immediately cut off.  
  
"NO!" Kagome spat and pulled Inuyasha harshly into her chest. Tears began streaming down her flushed cheeks as she squeezed Inuyasha tighter to her. She snuggled her face into his shoulder and whimpered as she cried.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her tighter to himself. "Kagome... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He began.  
  
"No..." Kagome sputtered. "No. Don't apologize for something you didn't do..." Kagome clutched his shoulders and peered up into his amber eyes. "This is all my fault. All my fault!" Kagome shouted and flung herself onto his body again. Inuyasha began stroking her hair and hushing her down.  
  
"What's this Inuyasha? Gone soft, have we?" Sesshomaru snickered, hoping that Inuyasha would say something back. There was no answer. Inuyasha only focused his eyes to glare towards his brother as a warning to leave them all alone for now. "I see. Well... whatever you say Inuyasha. But next time..." Sesshomaru clinched. "It's not gonna be as easy to get away..." With that, Sesshomaru flew away with Rin and Jaken on his maroon demon, chuckling lightly. 


End file.
